


MCYT Ship One Shots

by Depressed_Anon



Category: Idots - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc., mcyt
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm so fucking lazy man, M/M, Multi, Requests, Smut, dreamnotfound, karlnap, one shots, platonic, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Anon/pseuds/Depressed_Anon
Summary: Basically I got bored and decided why the fuck not
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, George | Spifey/Harvey | TapL, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, More lmao I'm so lazy, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 60
Kudos: 327





	1. Requests

Uh, yeah, request page.  
I'm good with just about anything, in honesty.  
This will include smut so beware or whatever.  
I as well do fluff and angst!!   
I like to stick with keeping Dream and George together, same with Karl and Sapnap, but if you want a ship that includes one of them with someone else, I might get a little spicy and decide to do it. Who knows.  
Anyway, please request stuff lmfaooooooooo have a nice day night or whatever the hell it is for you.  
See you later guys, gals, and non-binary pals.


	2. Fuck school. (Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur platonic fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo hates his English class. The teacher is rude, all because he's dyslexic. It's not like he can fucking help it.
> 
> Tommy and Wilbur decide to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene from one of my longer fics- I'm probably not posting it here, but I'm pretty sure it's on my wattpad under the same name. I don't know. I'm tired.

Tubbo let out a loud groan, flinging back on his desk chair as he scowled at himself. Why was this so fucking hard?!  
_Oh, right,_ he thought to himself, _I’m dyslexic. Fuck English._  
He sighed and stood up, glancing at the clock on his phone. He flopped on his bed, realizing it was 2:34 AM. He needed sleep.  
Tubbo sent a quick text to the groupchat, saying, _English hard :(._ He got an immediate response from Skeppy, which read, _I kwno rgiht._  
He took a moment to thank whatever God there was that he at least didn’t write like Skeppy. Skeppy’s writing was… it was just so Skeppy.  
He got another response soon enough from Eret, which just read, _I’ll help out whenever you need. Are there any certain problems with the class?_  
Tubbo smiled slightly. Eret was always mature, always there to help out his friends, and Tubbo really respected him for that. He replied as quick as possible.  
_Reading. Wirting. Teacher mean._  
He yawned softly, burrowing his face in his pillow. He didn’t read the oncoming messages, instead typing in a _goodnite ily all._

“You do realize what we gotta do, right?” Tommy’s voice rang through Wilbur’s speaker. Wilbur gave a half grunt in return, incredibly tired.  
“Wilbur.”  
“I’ll pick you up at 7,” Wilbur assured, running a hand through his mop of curls. Tommy let out a noise of celebration.  
“Damn, Will! I didn’t even tell you the plan!”  
“I just know what you’re thinking, Bitch Boy.”  
Tommy was about to reply with shouting, but Wilbur had already ended the call before promptly passing out.

Wilbur glanced at the boy who was sitting in his passenger’s seat, letting out a sigh. He understood why Tommy was upset, Wilbur was as well, but it was way too early for this shit. Tommy was humming softly along to the music, sipping at his Starbucks drink. He’d occasionally let out a yell, or start frantically typing on his phone. Wilbur silently wondered if it was Tommy with ADHD, and not Tubbo. He quickly shook the thought away as he pulled into the parking lot.  
Tommy had made Wilbur send an Email to the school board, claiming he was an influencer who was in the area. He was scouring schools for the perfect English class to explain the poetry of music to. The school had automatically agreed, wanting that kind of representation (aka, wanting the clout). He told them he’d be there by 12:15, which was only fifteen minutes into Tubbo’s period. Wilbur had, as well, texted Tubbo’s father about what had happened. Ever the chill man, he was fine with it.  
The idea was stupid, in honesty, but he and Tommy had nothing left to lose. Tubbo, on the other hand… well, Wilbur was a bit concerned about what would happen to Tubbo. He would most likely get into trouble, and Wilbur wasn’t very excited about that. Maybe Tubbo’s parents would get so mad they wouldn’t let him go to America.  
Wilbur quickly shook his head, trying to get out of his daze as he turned off the radio. Tommy had already grabbed the drink they’d bought for Tubbo, a Smores frappucino. Wilbur sighed and got out of the car, Tommy following after him. Wilbur went to the trunk to pull out his guitar case.  
“How’re we gonna greet him, Will?!” Tommy grinned as he saddled up to him, before taking a long sip of his drink. “I haven’t seen my boy in two months!”  
Wilbur hummed in response, pressing the buzzer that notified the secretary of someone entering the school. The door unlocked with a beep.  
“Greet him however you’d like, Tommy, just, don’t get yourself into trouble,” Wilbur pointed out, “Or him.” He quickly added, as the duo walked in. They quickly explained what they had emailed the board and got visitor stickers. Tommy grinned even wider as they went down a couple hallways, turning around and walking backwards to face Wilbur.  
“This is fucking Poggers, man!! Tubbo’s gonna be so surprised!” He flailed his arms around, Wilbur giving him a pointed look.  
“Don’t swear, Tommy. We’re in a school.” Wilbur murmured, though the young boy opted on ignoring him. Wilbur rolled his eyes.  
“Do I call him Tubbo or Toby?” Tommy suddenly questioned, Wilbur quickly grabbing his arm to pull him away from the wall he had almost hit.  
“Whatever feels best in the moment,” Wilbur pointed out, looking down the hallway before grinning.  
“There’s his class,” Wilbur turned Tommy around, the male’s eyes glowing. He grabbed Wilbur’s hand, practically sprinting the rest of the way. Wilbur chuckled slightly- Tommy’s happiness could really be infectious sometimes.  
They entered the class, scanning the room. Tubbo seemed focused on a paper in front of him, staring down at it with a burning gaze. He had earphones in, proving that he couldn’t hear a single thing around him. Both Tommy and Wilbur knew he blasted his music when he had his earphones in.  
Wilbur and Tommy shared a look, before greeting the teacher, who called the class’s attention. Everyone looked up, except for Tubbo, who was still focused on his music and his paper.  
“Everyone, we have special guests-!” Mrs. Cobwell clapped her hands together. Tommy tried not to glare at her, remembering how she treated Tubbo.  
“Hello! My name is Wilbur,” Wilbur smiled, waving at the class. A few of them seemed to grow excited as they realized who the duo in front were. Tommy couldn’t help but snort.  
“I’m better known by WilburSoot, I’m a singer, songwriter, and a Youtuber.” Wilbur continued, Tommy rolling his eyes. Wilbur turned to Tommy, beckoning him to continue.  
Tommy sighed.  
“I’m Tommy, better known as TommyInnit. I’m one of Wilbur’s close friends, I do videos as well. I’m basically here as moral support,” He put on his usual video voice, hearing Wilbur snicker.  
“They’re here to show us some songs and explain the art of music, as it’s practically poetry,” Mrs.Cobwell continued on, Tommy trying his best not to roll his eyes again. Her eyes caught sight of Toby, realizing he wasn’t paying attention. She scowled, moving to go over to his desk at the back before Tommy cut in.  
“I’ll handle it!” He quickly said, the class looking at him in confusion. He huffed with a sigh and brushed past the teacher, who went back to her desk with a smug grin, expecting Toby to be embarrassed by their guests.  
Tommy tried to think of what to do- part of him just wanted to hug his best friend, or offer help with the work he had. Instead though, he stuck to the most TommyInnit response.  
He pulled out one of Toby’s earplugs, and the male didn’t even notice, caught in a daze. Tommy tried not to snicker as he leaned close to his ear.  
“HELLO TUBBO!!!”  
Toby let out a quite embarrassing scream, falling off of his chair. That caused Tommy to break out into a fit of his iconic laughter.  
Mrs. Cobwell pulled a confused face, raising her eyebrows. Wilbur let out a soft laugh as Toby finally pulled himself together, looking up before his eyes widened.  
“Tommy?!” He shouted, scrambling to get up. He got on his toes to get up in his friend’s face. “What the _hell_ are you doing here?!”  
Mrs. Cobwell cleared her throat.  
“Is he bothering you, Tommy? I can send him out into the hallway.” She offered, and Tommy just scoffed and pulled his best friend to his chest, giving him a huge nuggy. Toby tried to pull away from his grasp.  
“Came to visit, Big T!” Tommy laughed, letting him go. “Will and I got you a drink, by the way,”  
“Will’s here?!” Toby looked around frantically, before his eyes locked on the tall man. His eyes widened more, if possible.  
“This has got to be some crazy dream.”  
Wilbur responded with a soft smile and a wave.  
“Excuse me?” Mrs. Cobwell finally spoke up, all eyes darting to her. Toby took a deep breath. “Toby, stop disrupting the classroom. I don’t want to have to give you detention _again._ ”  
Tommy took a breath to calm himself, clenching his fists to have some of the anger released.  
“It was actually my fault, Teach,” Tommy finally got out, through a clenched jaw. She didn’t notice the anger.  
“Are you sure?”  
Tommy nodded, rolling his eyes. “Well, Wilbur’s got a presentation to do. Mind if I borrow a chair?”  
She dumbly nodded, pointing to an empty desk. He simply grabbed the chair from it and pulled it over to Toby’s desk. He ran back up to the front to grab the drinks he had left forgotten from the teacher’s desk, before going back to Toby. He slid the drink over to him as Toby looked at it with dumbfounded eyes.  
“What is happening?” He finally whispered, Tommy chuckling. Of course Toby was still confused, he was probably still sure it was a fucked up dream.  
“We wanted Starbucks and we passed through, thought we’d visit,” Tommy grinned, Toby looking at him with a dropped jaw.  
“Tommy- you- you live four hours away.”  
“Oops,” Tommy simply responded, taking a sip of his drink as his eyes focused on Wilbur in front of the class. Toby stared at him for a few more moments before sighing and looking at Wilbur, who was explaining the songwriting process. Toby shook his head in disbelief, pinching himself on the thigh and wincing.  
“You’re not dreaming, Big T,” Tommy hummed, eyes still focused on the front. “I know it must seem like it, since I’m simply a man from all dreams, but this is real life, man.”  
Toby could only respond by taking a long sip of his drink, realizing they had remembered his favourite flavour. He sighed, perhaps blissfully, as he leaned back in his chair, watching Wilbur pull out his guitar and begin tuning it to perfection. Once done, he strummed his fingers over it before beginning to sing. Toby recognized it as a fanmade song- _An Ode to L’Manburg._  
Tommy secretly filmed it, posting it on Twitter with the caption, _‘WHO IS THIS SINGING MAN WHERE DID HE COME FROM’. _  
Toby let a smile grace his features as he enjoyed his friend’s singing voice, smiling wider when an arm was wrapped around his shoulder. He sent Tommy a glance, who only muttered, ‘You’re so fucking clingy, Tubbo.’ under his breath.  
Toby tried not to laugh, hardly paying attention to the looks he was sent from his classmates. He just basked in Wilbur’s voice, and his best friend’s arm around his shoulder.  
He most likely wouldn’t tell them, but… he really needed this. Especially in this class.  
Realization dawned across him as Wilbur began singing _Love Like You._  
“This is because of my text last night, isn’t it?” He whispered to Tommy, who grinned in response.  
“Had me and Will worried, Big Man. We decided you would most likely enjoy a surprise like that.”  
Wilbur sang a couple more songs, not using much of his own because of _certain_ words in them.  
Once Wilbur finished, Toby took a long sip of his drink. Wilbur watched him, about to put his guitar away before an idea flashed his mind.  
“Tommy, Tub- Tob-” He stuttered over Toby’s name, Tommy snorting and nodding him on. Wilbur huffed.  
“Just- do this one with me, yeah? And, uh, when _that_ word comes up, just think of replacement, okay?”  
Toby tilted his head before a familiar instrumental came, Tommy beaming and murmuring a ‘POG!’. Toby shifted in his seat, deciding to just have fun with his friends for the time being. He began to sing with them.  
_“I heard there was a special place,_  
_Where men could go and emancipate,_  
_The brutality, and the tyranny, of their rulers._  
_Well this place is real, now don’t you fret,_  
_With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo-”_  
_“Screw-!”_  
_“Flip-!”_  
_“Fudge-!”_  
_“Eret!”_ The friends continued singing, not caring about the looks they had gotten, or the fact that they were now laughing as they sung.  
_“A pretty big, and not blown up L’Manburg!_  
_My L’Manburg,_  
_My L’Manburg,_  
_My L’Manburg,_  
_My L’Ma-”_ They all held the note. “ _-anburg.”_  
The trio burst into giggles, Toby noticing Tommy had recorded the whole ordeal and posted it on Twitter with the caption _‘SUCK IT GREEN BOY!’_  
The class all looked at them skeptically, except Mrs.Cobwell, who looked as if she was fuming as she stepped up. Tommy sipped his drink, uninterested as he wrote down the answers to Toby’s paper on some scrap sheet for him to copy down.  
“Did you come here just to embarrass Mr. Smith?” She asked, angrily. Tommy stopped short of his writing, looking at her with a glare. Wilbur cleared his throat.  
“No, we did it for the art of music,” Wilbur hummed, raising his brows at her as he packed up his guitar.  
Tommy felt as if he was going to explode.  
“Mr. Smith, you’re staying after class.” She looked at Toby, who nodded as if this was the norm. Tommy, on the other hand, stood up abruptly.  
“Oh to Hell he will!” He laughed, Toby and Wilbur both giving him looks of ‘Shut up!’ He ignored them.  
Mrs. Cobwell simply rose her brows at him.  
“Listen here, Miss Cowbell or whatever the fuck your name is-” Tommy growled, Toby gripping the back of Tommy’s red shirt to try and make him stop. Tommy brushed him off. “I am so fucking done with your _bullshit._ You’re a fucking teacher,” He snarled. “A teacher is supposed to be someone kids can look up to, someone they can talk to about their problems. And yet you somehow got a fucking degree,” He crossed his arms. “You fucking _blame_ Toby for having something he can’t fix! I thought dumbasses weren’t allowed to be teachers!” Wilbur looked over at Toby with apologetic eyes.  
“You don’t fucking take into account the fact that he has that issue, instead you just guilt trip him and make him feel horrible! He’s fucking sad all the time because of it,” Tommy couldn’t stop himself, really. Once the words started, they couldn’t end. “Do you know how fucking damaging that can be to a _sixteen_ year old boy?!” Toby buried his face in his hands. “He tries his best, and yet you outwardly shame him for something he can’t help! Would you fucking talk like that to someone born with one leg?!” She didn’t respond. “E-fucking-xactly. So get off your high and mighty horse, because if somebody’s got problems, it’s you, not him. You better fucking back off from my best friend, trust me, you do not want a bunch of enraged fans at your doorstep. I could tweet a few simple words and you’d be in so much fucking shit.”  
Tommy took a deep breath, finally calming down. He looked at Toby, who still had his face hidden. Tommy sighed and moved back beside him, squatting to his level and gripping his wrists. He gently pulled his hands away from his face.  
“I’m sorry Big T, okay? Let’s go,” He stood up, pulling Toby with him. Toby swallowed.  
“Where are we going?”  
“To put you in a better fucking English class.”__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma be honest italics started messing up halfway through (For some reason I would italicize shit and it just said no<3) But i'm so lazy


	3. Toob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bro i had writers block but i found this shit in my docs from like a month ago? or whenever tubbo was pregnant or whatever  
> just-  
> just take this while i work on the the requests

TUBBO PREGNANT, AS WE ALL KNOWMST  
BOOM TOMMY IS PREGNANCY DOCTOR  
TUBBO GO INTO LABOUR  
TOMMY HELP GIVE BIRTH  
TUBBO HAS BABY AND TOMMY WRAPS IT UP BUT THE BABY IS A BEE?  
BUT THERE’S SOMETHING ELSE STILL IN TUBBO SO TOMMY HELP TUBBO PUSH PUSHHHHH  
TUBBO HAS ANOTHER THING BUT OMG  
IT’S SCHLATT!  
SCHLATT FIXES HIS TIE AND SAYS “I TOLD YOU TO GET A NEW OBGYN!” AS IF HE HASN'T JUST BEEN BIRTHED  
THEY LOOK AT SCHLATT  
JSCHLATT HAS BEEN SLAIN BY TOMMYINNIT  
TUBBO STARTS CRYING BECAUSE THAT WAS HIS BABY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome


	4. The Proposal (KarlNap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broooooooo I've been honking inactive, take this okay? I'll edit later i have geo homework smh
> 
> Basically Sapnap proposing to Karl
> 
> it's short but whatever

It all happened so quickly. First, Karl was standing in front of Quackity and Schlatt, reading out the words carefully to them. Quackity was staring at Schlatt with what could only be pure, unadulterated love in his eyes, holding his hands tightly. Then, Schlatt was pulling away, shaking his head quickly.   
Quackity’s brows furrowed as he looked over Schlatt.  
“Schlatt, what are you doing?”  
“I can’t do this,” Schlatt claimed, taking a few steps back. Karl watched in confusion as Schlatt moved away from the altar, down the steps. Quackity’s eyes widened.  
“Are- are you leaving me at the altar?!” Schlatt huffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.   
“When you put it that way, I sound like a massive dick!”  
“Well you obviously are-!” Quackity claimed, as Schlatt walked down the aisle to get to the doors. Quackity followed after his fiance- could he even call him that anymore?  
“Schlatt, wait! L- let’s talk about this!”  
“There’s nothing to talk about! Me and you- it’s just- it’s not going to happen!”  
Karl couldn’t hear them anymore, they were long gone, Quackity chasing after Schlatt. All eyes were on him now, he had to say something. He took a deep breath, and then he caught warm eyes in the crowd- Sap gave him a nod with a soft smile. Karl exhaled.  
“I- um, I hate to say it but I’m pretty sure this is cancelled. I need to go.” He claimed, before running from his spot on the altar and out the door. He heard chatter behind him but paid it no mind, rushing behind the nearest building- that shitty ass Mcdonalds- and leaning his back against the wall. He took a hitched breath, gripping at his hair as his chest heaved.  
What the fuck just happened?  
Karl had spent so fucking long planning this wedding- he had gotten everything together, he had gotten a fucking chapel built just so his friends could get married.  
Then they lay this shit on him?  
Fuck.  
Karl was definitely having a panic attack. He held his chest, trying to calm down as tears filled his eyes. God, it had been months since his last panic attack. He thought he was better- he thought-  
A pair of arms wrapped around him securely, pulling him close. He sobbed, moving closer and burying his face in the person’s chest. He felt his hair being stroked, and then gentle words were spoken against his head and oh, it was Sapnap, of course it was Sapnap.  
“It’s okay, Karl, deep breaths, okay, Baby?”  
Karl took a quivering breath, nuzzling his face in Sapnap’s neck as he tried to get himself together. Sap rubbed his back gently, whispering sweet encouragements.  
He was always there, he always helped him.  
Karl was so fucking in love.  
“Okay, sweetheart, are you alright?” Sapnap pulled away, cupping his cheeks. Karl sniffled and nodded, letting Sap wipe away his tears as he leaned helplessly into his hands.   
Sap gave him a soft smile, and then a kiss on his forehead, and his nose and-  
Karl giggled, gripping Sapnap’s sleeves as kisses were scattered all over his face. Sap chuckled but continued, pulling him closer.   
“There we go,” He finally pulled back, giving him a wide grin. Karl couldn’t help but mirror it, keeping a grip on Sapnap’s sleeves. “There’s that smile.”  
Karl let out a short lived laugh before sighing and leaning back against the wall again, running his fingers through his hair.  
“What am I going to do, Sap?”  
Sapnap hummed and pushed his hands into his jean pockets. “About what?”  
“I- I built that chapel! I planned this all and now it was for nothing.”  
Sap nibbled on his lip, taking one of Karl’s hands in his own.  
“It doesn’t have to be for nothing, you know?”  
Karl furrowed his brows in confusion. “Sap, it was for nothing. I built the chapel for their wedding, and now the wedding is off, and nobody here is engaged, there’s noth-” He was cut off because oh.  
Oh.  
Sapnap was on one knee in front of him.  
Karl took a moment to realize what was happening before his hands flew to his mouth, tears filling his eyes.  
“Sap, what are you-”  
Sapnap shushed him, pulling a small, black box out of his pocket. Karl took a deep breath as he tried to fully grasp the situation.  
“I- I was not planning to do this here, or now,” Sap started- it was hardly sentimental yet a sob escaped Karl’s throat. “I was supposed to take you out, we were supposed to have the best night of our lives, and then I was supposed to do it. But- but right now, I need to do this, I know I do,” He squeezed Karl’s hand. Karl squeezed back.  
“Listen to me, okay? You are the love of my life. I’ve known from the moment you moved here that you were someone special. How could I not? A pretty boy with gorgeous eyes and a- a dumb ass sweater,” Sap let out a tearful chuckle. Karl did the same in response, just now making note of the tears in Sap’s eyes. “I’ve known since the first time I gave you a tour of this fucked up place that it would be me and you against the world. I love you, Karl Jacobs. I love your dorky giggle, I love your stupid clothes, I love how you can light up a room,” Sap let out a blissful sigh. “I love absolutely everything about you. Every little detail. That freckle on your thigh? I adore it. I adore how it makes you shiver when I kiss it. The chipped nail polish you refuse to take off until it’s completely gone? I love it, I love how fucking gorgeous every little aspect of you is and- and-”  
He took a deep breath.  
“I just can’t go a single day without you. You’re my everything, Karl,” He pressed a gentle kiss to Karl’s hand. Karl let out a soft giggle though there were tears streaming down his face.  
“What I’m saying is,” He sighed, letting go of his hand to open the little box. Karl could hardly see the ring- he could hardly see Sapnap. His vision was so fucking blurry. Why did they never point out this shit in movies?  
“Karl Jacobs,” Karl’s hand was shaking. His whole body was shaking. This was not fucking happening.  
“Will you marry me?”  
Karl let out a soft sob, nodding his head as quickly as he could. Sap beamed and placed the ring on his finger, taking a few tries from how much each of them were shaking. He hopped up and picked up his fiance, laughing softly and spinning him around. Karl let out loud, tearful laughs, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as his legs found their place around his waist.  
“Holy honking honk,” Karl whispered, burying his face in his shoulder, soaking his dress shirt. He felt the vibration of Sapnap’s laughter. “Oh my God- this- this has to be some dream,”   
“It’s not,” Sap held him close, chuckling softly. “It’s not a dream, Baby, it’s real, holy shit. We’re going to get married.”  
Sap pulled Karl away from his shoulder to lay a passionate kiss on his lips. It was salty from tears, and so uncoordinated, yet one of their best kisses by far.  
“You really just fucking proposed to me behind McDonalds.”

Dream started crying when he realized Karl and Sap were engaged before him and George were.  
George just beamed and hugged them both, pointing out he knew how oblivious they were before they got together. Sap got a kick out of that, pointing out how many years he had to endure of Dream and George’s pining.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, notes.  
> This account disappeared off of the face of the earth around a year ago, but I decided to revive it for the aspect of I am obsessed with Minecraft players now. Wowza.  
> Sorry to anyone who was waiting for an update on one of my X-Men fics, I kinda fell out of that, but maybe one day.  
> Love y'all.


End file.
